


The Last Class

by Taurwen13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurwen13/pseuds/Taurwen13
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is about to take her last class as a student at Hogwarts before taking her N.E.W.T.s.Part of Hermione's Nook's "HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration"
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration





	The Last Class

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to thank all the admins and mods at Hermione's Nook for making such an awesome Facebook group and hosting this event. 
> 
> We were given a random word (mine was "classroom") and had to write a story or make an aesthetic about Hermione with that word for her birthday coming up. The stories had to be between 500 and 1000 words.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my work and I hope I can post more again soon. Hope you enjoy The Last Class.

Hermione placed her quill beside her scroll and stretched in her seat. This was the final paper of her seventh year at Hogwarts, and to say it was bittersweet would be an understatement.

"Ready to go?" asked Ginny, walking up behind where she sat near the Common Room's fire.

"Hmm...what? Oh yes, I just finished up."

Ginny gave her a quizzical look. "Hermione Granger, just barely finishing up a paper before having to rush off to class? How much did my brother rub off of you while you were gone?"

"It's not that, it's just...well," Hermione tried to explain how she was feeling. "It's all over now, isn't it? All we have left are our exams and then we'll be taking the seventh year's boat ride back across the lake to the trains so we can go home."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny reached for her hand and jerked her towards the portrait door.

"Come on, last class or first you know McGonagall will be just as firm on promptness."

Hermione followed her fellow Gryffindor down the familiar halls, realizing she probably could have made it to the classroom blindfolded by now, even with the slight changes after the rebuild. All too soon they were at their destination, and much to her surprise most of the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws that shared their class were already there. Luna gave her a wave as she and Ginny found vacant seats together, and not a moment later Professor McGonagall entered the room with a large box hovering behind her.

"Good morning class. As you've probably realized, today is the last day of your classes here at Hogwarts, and the last time you will sit in these seats. However, that does not mean we won't be taking our N.E.W.T. preparations seriously today. I want each of you to summon one of the creatures I've conjured out of this box and practice your nonverbal partial human transfiguration - not your wand arm or head again this time Mr. Jameson - and copy the creature you select. You may need to spread out a bit as some of these animals get much bigger as they reach human size. Whenever you're ready."

Professor McGonagall moved to sit behind her desk and Hermione could have sworn for a moment she saw tears welling in her eyes. Focusing back on the task at hand, she whipped out her wand and soon had a rather large octopus plopped on the desk in front of her.

"Lucky," she could hear Ginny mutter towards her. Looking up, Hermione noticed that the poor witch had ended up with a feisty little chicken that tried to peck her anytime she let go of it to wave her wand.

A wet slap on her hand drew her attention back to her own animal. Hermione was actually excited at the prospect of working with an octopus and focused on the spell in her mind.

Soon enough, Hermione had a few octopus arms coming out of her shoulder. After a few moments she could use them to grab her water bottle out of her bag to take a drink, then carefully used them to dip her quill in ink and could almost write with them if she got the suckers positioned right.

Looking to her right over towards Ginny, Hermione got a slightly mischievous idea. The witch had successfully swapped one leg for a chicken one, which was quite comical to look at on its on, but as soon as Ginny managed to get the second leg changed, Hermione dropped her plan into action.

"Good job, Ginny! High five!" she praised, but didn't lift her hand.

Ginny reached out unsuspectingly and got slapped in the hand and face with an octopus tentacle.

"Ew - gross. Good job, but ew…and I stand by what I said about my brother influencing you too much!" Ginny smirked as she stomped her chicken foot.

Hermione laughed before looking around the room - Luna seemed to be the only one not still struggling somewhat, and was currently just a head serenely peeking out from inside a clam shell

Hermione now felt like she was playing it safe by only transfiguring an arm, but Professor McGonagall never actually set a limit on how much had to be changed. Time was flying by rapidly, so she decided to just see how much she could get her new arms to do before time was up.

"Alright now class," Professor McGonagall called out all too soon. "Transfigure yourselves back and vanish your creatures. Class is almost over and I have a few things to say before you leave. All of you have been through so much these last couple of years, both under that Carrows and now while we have been transitioning into a new world post war. The very walls around you have been torn down and brought back up, just as some of you have been. Through it all, I have been proud to be your teacher - to each and every one of you. And I know you'll do amazing things once you leave here. Now, good luck on your N.E.W.T.s, I and your other professors have all done everything we can to prepare you, and we know you can pass. I will see you all again at the year end feast. You may drop your final papers on my desk on your way out."

Hermione was sure she saw tears starting to fall from her teacher's face as Professors McGonagall turned to make her way out of the lecture hall and into the adjoining office. 

Ginny nudged Hermione, bringing her enough back to the present to pack up her belongings. Following her friend, they were some of the last students to leave, and it all still seemed surreal. She dropped her paper on the desk one last time, and headed out into the hallway towards Gryffindor Tower - another chapter over in the life of Hermione Jean Granger.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes, if anyone is a fan of Boku No Hero Acadamia, I had Suneater stuck in my head while writing this - hence the specific animals I chose)
> 
> No actual animals were harmed in the making of this fic. All creatures were humanly summoned and vanished.


End file.
